El juego del globo
by AliShadow
Summary: Me tendió un trozo de papel en blanco y un bolígrafo. Miré los objetos con una ceja alzada.-Explícame Ali ¿qué es lo que debo hacer exactamente? -¡Se me ocurrió que podríamos escribir una nota y ponerla dentro de un !


**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El fic is mine ^^**

* * *

**El juego del globo**

* * *

_—_¡Vamos Belly Bells!

Quién llamaba era mi amiga Alice. Yo estaba sentada tranquilamente en una de las sillas de la cocina, bebiendo mi zumo como desayuno.

_—_¡Swan abre la puerta, venga!

Vaya, la estrategia de ignorarla no había funcionado. Con un suspiro resignado, me levanté y fui a abrir la puerta de casa. A pesar de que sabía que la había estado ignorando a propósito como castigo por haberme despertado a las ocho de la mañana un sábado llamándome por teléfono, Alice se encontraba con una amplia sonrisa reluciendo en su rostro de duendecillo. Algo tenía mi amiga preparado, y no era bueno, al menos para mí.

_—_¡Ya era hora! –me cogió una mano y me sacó a fuera de la casa, casi a rastras.

_—_¿Dónde vamos, Alice? –le pregunté, después de soltarme y correr a cerrar la puerta de casa. Si mis padres volvían y veían que la había dejado abierta, se llevarían un buen susto.

_—_¡Es una sorpresa! –rió el pequeño duendecillo maléfico.

Supe que no tenía escapatoria una vez estuve dentro del coche y ella arrancó. Alice puso la radio y _High_ de Lifehouse family comenzó a sonar.

_—_¡Oh! –sabía que era una de las canciones favoritas de mi amiga, por lo que sonreí- ¡eso lo sentiré yo algún día!

Reí por lo bajo y desvié la mirada hacia el paisaje que nos rodeaba, el cual pasaba como una bala por nuestro lado. Estaba acostumbrada a que Alice condujera deprisa, por lo que no me molesté en protestar por el exceso de velocidad. Vi que nos estábamos alejando del pueblo, y nos dirigíamos a algún lugar remoto desconocido de momento para mí. Finalmente, Alice se detuvo al lado de un bosque que había a las afueras de Forks, nuestro pequeño pueblo.

Bajé cuando ella lo hizo, y la seguí a la parte trasera del Porsche. Sí, Alice conducía un Porsche. Podía permitírselo, ya que su padre era el mejor médico del hospital de Forks.

_—_¡Toma!

Me tendió un trozo de papel en blanco y un bolígrafo. Miré los objetos con una ceja alzada.

_—_Explícame Ali, ¿qué es lo que debo hacer exactamente?

_—_Escribir una carta –dijo, como si fuera obvio.

_—_Ah…¿y a quién si se puede saber?

_—_¡A quién quieras!

Mi amiga ya se había puesto encima del capó del coche y había empezado a escribir.

_—_Alice, no entiendo de que va todo esto…

Resopló y me miró con los labios fruncidos. Sabía que ahora me lo iba a explicar todo y luego debería hacer todo lo que ella me dijera, o estaría en problemas.

_—_Bien, Bells, sabes que las dos necesitamos un cambio, ¿no?

Asentí, aún sin saber las intenciones de mi amiga. Realmente me asustaba la respuesta.

_—_¡Pues he tenido una brillante idea! –sonrió ampliamente- el otro día, viendo la tele, vi un globo. Y se me ocurrió que podríamos escribir una carta, ponerla dentro del globo, hinchar el globo, y soltarlo.

Me miró, expectante por mi respuesta. Yo la miraba como si estuviera hablando con una loca. En verdad lo estaba haciendo, pero Alice era una loca inofensiva.

_—_¿Y que cambio conseguimos con eso?

Alice rodó los ojos, y exclamó:

_—_¡Alguien cogerá el globo!

_—_Si tú lo dices…

_—_¡Sí, simplemente lo sé! –aplaudió, emocionada- y ahora, querida amiga, coge el papel y el boli y escribe a alguien. ¡Deprisa!

Suspiré e hice lo que me pidió. No por gusto, solo para que me dejara en paz con el temita. Me quedé mirando el papel en blanco, sin saber que poner. Un, _¡hola perfecto desconocido!_, no parecía una buena opción. Miré a Alice, que escribía con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Muchas veces no parecía que tuviera dieciocho años, y que estuviese a punto de entrar en la universidad.

Parecía mentira que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo desde que nos conocimos en el jardín de infancia. Habían pasado muchas cosas desde entonces, pero nosotras continuábamos siendo tan amigas como el primer día. Sin embargo, al principio del nuevo curso, nos tendríamos que separar. Ella había sido aceptada en la Universidad de Nueva York, mientras que yo me quedaba en la de Washington. Sería realmente difícil no ver a Alice durante tantos meses.

Esta seria una de las últimas locuras que haríamos juntas antes de la universidad. Así que, ¿por qué no? Cumpliría el deseo de mi amiga, si eso era lo que ella querría. Con una sonrisa, empecé a escribir:

_¡Hola, desconocido o desconocida!_

_Mi amiga Alice ha querido que ponga una carta dentro de un globo y lo suelte, a ver quién lo lee. Primero he pensado que es una locura, y lo es, ciertamente, pero es mi mejor amiga, y dentro de unos meses no la veré más…así que he pensado en complacerla. ¡Oh! Me olvidaba, me llamo Bella. Sé que hay un alto porcentaje de posibilidades de que esta carta no la lea nadie, o que si hay alguien ahí leyendo esta locura, después tirará este trozo de papel a la papelera más cercana. Yo lo haría. ¿O quizá no? En todo caso, no voy a desperdiciar más tiempo de tu vida, amable desconocido/a. ¡Espero que al menos esta carta te haya hecho sonreír!_

_(Se nota que no se que más poner…)_

_Un abrazo,_

_Bella._

Así estaba bien ya. Miré a Alice y mis ojos se abrieron como platos al descubrir que ella ya llevaba más de una hoja. Tenía incluso la lengua sacada a un lado, igual que hacía cuando era pequeña cuando quería terminar un examen y no le daba tiempo.

Me reí en voz baja y la interrumpí:

_—_Ya la tengo. ¿Dónde está el goblo?

_—_En el maletero –me respondió, sin levantar la vista del papel.

Me dirigí allí y vi una bolsita de globlos de colores. La abrí y me decidí por un goblo verde, mi color favorito. Sin embargo, salió defectuoso porque cuando empecé a soplar, se me rompió. Bufé y cogí otro, esta vez azul. Como había hecho con el primer goblo, puse la cartita dentro y luego sople. Esta vez tuve más suerte.

Una vez hinchado el globito, fui a ver a Alice, que ya había terminado su carta y esta releyéndola. Me pidió que le pasara la bolsa de globos, y así lo hice. Ella eligió un globo amarillo e hizo el mismo procedimiento que yo.

Cuando por fin estuvimos listas, nos subimos encima del techo del coche, y contamos a la de tres, para luego soltar los globos, los cuales rápidamente fueron llevados por el viento.

_—_¡Yupi! Espero que me llamen –rió Alice, mientras se bajaba del coche.

_—_¿Qué te llamen? ¡¿No habrás puesto tus datos personales?!

_—_Solo el móvil y mi nombre –se encogió de hombros.

_—_¡Alice Cullen!¡¿Cómo se te ocurre poner tus datos personales en un papel cualquiera?!

_—_¡No te estreses! Y no era un papel cualquiera –dijo, mientras se dirigía al maletero para cerrarlo y luego ir a sentarse en el asiento del conductor. Yo me senté en el del copiloto, respirando hondo.

_—_Solo espero que no lo lea nadie.

_—_¡Venga Bella, no seas aguafiestas! –rió mi amiga.

Rodé los ojos y decidí olvidar el tema, de momento.

Pasaron los días y no teníamos noticia alguna de los globos. Por mi parte no esperaba tener ninguna noticia de ellos, pero Alice tenía fe en que sí. Y cuando Alice está emocionada por algo, se te contagia su emoción. Sin embargo, con el paso de los días mi hiperactiva amiga empezó a preocuparse. Le aconsejé que se olvidara del asunto, y ella así me lo prometió, aunque no del todo convencida.

Estábamos una tarde en el salón de su casa, viendo _Tú la letra y yo la música_, cuando el móvil de Alice empezó a sonar. Ella se disculpó y lo cogió, parando antes la película.

_—_¿Diga?

Una enorme sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

_—_¡Si soy yo! ¿Quién eres? –aguardó a la respuesta, y su sonrisa aún se hizo más amplia- ¡Oh, estaríamos encantadas! ¡Nos vemos en un rato!

Y dicho esto, colgó, tan feliz como siempre.

_—_¿Se puede saber quién era? –pregunté, con una ceja enarcada.

_—_Jasper –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras se levantaba- ¡venga, vamos a arreglarnos!

Y dicho esto, apagó la tele y se fue corriendo escaleras arriba. Jops, me apetecía ver la película, sobretodo ahora que estaba en el concierto final, pero con Alice de por medio con otros planes, difícil estaba. Suspiré y seguí al duendecillo a su habitación, pensando quién era ese tal Jasper. Que yo supiera, no conocía a ningún Jasper.

Alice correteaba por su habitación, sacando ropa por doquier.

_—_¡Bella, tú ponte esto! –señaló un vestido de manga corta de color celeste y blanco, que había sobre la cama. Unas sandalias blancas descansaban debajo de la cama.

_—_¿Para qué tengo que cambiarme, Ali?

_—_¡Tú hazme caso! –rió ella, mientras sacaba un conjunto de una falda vaquera y una camisa amarilla de tirantes- ¡esto es para mí!

Le hice caso, ya que no me apetecía discutir. A saber qué plan tenía ahora…

Veinte minutos más tarde, nos encontrábamos dentro del Porsche de Alice, camino a quién sabe donde.

_—_¿Me dirás alguna vez a donde vamos?

Ella me miró, riendo.

_—_¡Es cierto! No te lo he comentado…bueno me ha llamado una voz masculina y sexy diciendo que encontró el otro día un globo de color amarillo…

_—_¡¿Qué?! –no podía salir de mi incredulidad- ¡Alice da media vuelta ahora mismo!

_—_¡Eres demasiado anticuada! –continuó riendo ella, como una loca- ¡no voy a dejar pasar la oportunidad de conocer al amor de mi vida, Bells, no señor!

_—_¿El amor de tu vida? ¡Puede ser un psicópata, Alice!

Ella suspiró y apretó el acelerador.

_—_No deberíamos de haber visto _Psicosis_ la semana pasada –refunfuñó.

_—_Esto no tiene nada que ver con una paranoia que me haya creado por ver una peli, Alice, se trata de sentido común, ¡por Dios!

_—_Blablabla, Bella eres una aburrida. ¡Tan solo vamos al parque! Seguro que el chico sexy nos secuestra a las dos delante de toda la gente que hay por allí, ¿no?

Intenté respirar hondo y pensar con claridad. Ahora que repasaba nuestra conversación, posiblemente parecía un poco desquiciada, pero mis padres, y más siendo mi padre el Jefe de policía de Forks, me habían educado para que tuviera sentido de la responsabilidad. Y esto no me parecía muy responsable.

_No haber enviado un globo con una notita_, me recordó mi mente. ¡Genial!

Finalmente llegamos al parque que, por una vez en la vida, estaba prácticamente vacío.

_—_Creo que es una señal del destino. No deberíamos bajar del coche –dije, mordaz.

_—_Bella, eres una pesada –a pesar de sus palabras, Alice se lo estaba pasando en grande.

Bajó del coche, al contrario que yo, que me quedé de brazos cruzados en el asiento del copiloto.

_—_¡Belly Bells, baja ya o iré yo a bajarte! –escuché gritar a mi amiga.

_Mejor bajar, e impedir que cometa una locura aún más grande_, pensé.

Alice danzó hasta uno de los bancos vacíos y me hizo una señal para que la siguiese. Con un nuevo suspiro de resignación, hice lo que me pedía. Esperamos cosa de cinco minutos, sin que nadie apareciese por allí.

_—_Aquí no viene nadie, Ali. Vamos a casa…

_—_¡De eso nada, monada! Jasper me ha citado aquí para dentro de…-miró su reloj de muñeca y añadió- tres minutos.

_—_Qué cronometrado lo tienes todo –rodé los ojos, y me apoyé contra el respaldo del banco, con los brazos cruzados de nuevo.

_—_Eres tan aburrida, Bella. ¡No nos pasará nada! –me dijo, poniendo un puchero mi loca amiga.

_—_Eso espero. A la mínima cosa rara nos vamos pitando, ¿te queda claro?

_—_¡Sí! –asintió ella, dándome un abrazo.

Un carraspeó y un: "Disculpad" nos hizo girarnos, para encontrarnos con un chico rubio, de ojos leonados y facciones finas mirarnos. Si ese era Jasper, Alice tenía razón, ¡era guapísimo! Sin embargo, otra figura detrás de él me llamó más la atención. Era de la misma estatura que su compañero, y tenía el cabello cobrizo desordenado, dándole un toque rebelde. Su nariz era recta, al igual que su mandíbula. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por gafas de sol, que le daban un aspecto más sexy, como había dicho anteriormente Alice. Realmente, eran los dos chicos más guapos que había visto en mi vida.

_—_¡Hey! ¿Quién de los dos es el que me ha llamado? –preguntó Alice, levantándose.

_—_Yo –rió el chico rubio- me llamo Jasper y este –dijo señalando con el dedo pulgar al chico de pelo cobrizo- es Edward.

_—_Yo soy Alice y ella es Bella –mi amiga me hizo levantarme, a regañadientes.

_—_¿Vamos a tomar un café? –propuso Jasper, a lo que Alice de inmediato asintió.

Los dos empezaron a caminar hacia la cafetería más cercana, mientras que Edward y yo les veíamos alejarse.

_—_Esto es de locos –escuché que susurraba Edward. Me sorprendí por la suavidad de su voz.

_—_Ya lo creo –concordé, volviendo la vista hacia él- ¿tu amigo también te ha obligado a venir por la fuerza?

Edward me miró, y dibujó en sus labios una sonrisa medio torcida.

_—_Supongo que a ti también.

Los dos reímos y volvimos la mirada hacia Jasper y Alice, que habían entrado en el Starbucks más cercano, olvidándose de nosotros. No me preocupé, ya que no parecían mala gente.

_—_¿Quieres un helado? –preguntó Edward, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Me volví hacia él y vi que se había quitado las gafas, mostrando ahora sus ojos verdes esmeralda, que me quitaron la respiración. Asentí y me dirigí como un robot hacia la parada de helados que no había muy lejos de allí. Sentí a Edward seguirme, secundado de una risita. Supongo que provenía de él, ya que cuando me giré para encararle, tenía esa medio sonrisa pintada aún en sus labios.

Cuando llegamos a la parada de helados, me encontré con Mike Newton, el pesado de mi clase, como dependiente.

_—_¡Hola Bella! –sonrió ampliamente, y luego su vista se volvió hacia Edward, cosa que le hizo fruncir el ceño- ¿quién es?

_—_No te interesa, Mike. Ponme un helado de vainilla y…-me giré hacia Edward, que me estaba mirando. No apartó la vista de mi cuando dijo:

_—_Otro de chocolate.

Me ruboricé ante la intensidad de su mirada y me volví hacia Mike, que atendió el pedido a regañadientes. Cuando fue la hora de pagar, me encontré con que Edward se me adelantó, pagando los dos helados.

_—_¡Eh! Déjame al menos pagar el mío –protesté.

Él me dio el helado de vainilla, aún sonriendo.

_—_No está bien que en una cita pague la chica.

Abrí los ojos como platos, y Mike hizo otro tanto. Decidí seguirle la corriente, pero tan solo delante del pesado de Mike. El chico siempre había tenido esperanzas de que saliera con él. Esperaba que después de esta pequeña escena se le pasara el encaprichamiento. No dije nada y me despedí de Mike con un seco "adiós" y me dirigí hacia la fuente, sentándome en el bordillo. Edward se sentó a mi lado, lamiendo su helado de chocolate.

_—_Espero no haberte molestado con eso.

_—_Para nada –le sonreí.

Y me di cuenta de que era verdad.

_—_Y bueno…¿Cómo fue la cosa del globo?

Enrojecí y me concentré en el helado de vainilla, mientras le explicaba la historia.

_—_Alice quería conocer a gente nueva…y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que enviar una nota con un globo.

Edward rió, y me contagió su risa. La de él era melodiosa, en cambio la mía parecía un acordeón desafinado. Pero en aquellos momentos no me importaba mucho.

_—_¿Y cómo encontró Jasper el globo?

_—_En verdad los encontramos los dos –me sonrió y enrojecí aún más, por la posibilidad de que hubiese leído mi estúpida nota- somos de Washington. Tenemos un amigo aquí y hemos venido a pasar el verano con él. Íbamos el otro día camino a La Push y nos encontramos unos globos al lado de la carretera. Jasper quiso bajarse para cogerlos…-reí ante ello, y también por la frase que antes me había dicho Alice: _¡no voy a dejar pasar la oportunidad de conocer al amor de mi vida, Bells, no señor! _Sin duda estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Edward prosiguió- y vimos que tenían unas notas escritas. Jasper cogió el globo amarillo y yo el azul, porque era mi color favorito…-me miró de soslayo, y prosiguió, de nuevo con la atención puesta en su helado- me sacó una sonrisa tu nota.

Sonreí, ruborizada, al recordar lo que había escrito al final de la notita.

_—_Me llamó la atención tu nota, y en aquel momento solo quise conocerte. Pero pensé que era una locura como tú bien decías. Aún así Jasper estuvo bastante pesado con el tema, hasta que hoy le he dejado llamar a tu amiga…y aquí estamos.

_—_Me alegro de que haya sido así.

Nos quedamos mirándonos, con una sonrisa tonta en los rostros de cada uno.

Estuvimos toda la tarde hablando. Para mi sorpresa, él tenía mi misma edad e iba a estudiar también en la Universidad de Washington.

_—_Nos veremos por allí este curso –me guiñó un ojo y yo enrojecí. Para mi sorpresa, en aquel momento levantó una mano y me acarició una de mis mejillas- te sienta bien ese tono rojizo.

Por el calor en mi cara, supuse que la tenía peor que un tomate. Él sonrió y se inclinó un poco más hacia mí, hasta quedarse en una distancia cercana a la catalogada del beso. Si iba a besarme, no me apartaría. Conocía a este chico desde hacía poco menos de tres horas, pero parecía como si le conociese de toda la vida.

Mi corazón latía de forma desenfrenada y sentía miles de mariposas revoloteando en mi estómago. Él sonrió un poco más de forma nerviosa, antes de que sus labios rozaran los míos.

_—_¡No pierdes el tiempo, Ed!

Dimos un brinco y nos separamos. Si no llega a ser por la amplitud del borde de la fuente, estaba segura de que habría caído dentro.

Quién había gritado no había sido más que un chico que parecía más bien un armario andante. Lo reconocí de inmediato.

_—_¿Emmett?

Los ojos vivarachos de mi amigo se giraron hacía mí, con una amplia sonrisa.

_—_¡Pero si es Bells! –sus ojos volaron de mí a Edward y así sucesivamente, con un leve fruncimiento de ceño, que se disipó cuando entendió en que situación nos había pillado- Veo que os habéis conocido…¡Ja! Siempre había pensado que haríais buena pareja y que algún día debería presentaros. Ya veo que no hace falta.

Emmett volvió a reír y se acercó, sentándose entre Edward y yo. Por mi parte, estaba completamente ruborizada, pero Edward continuaba con su media sonrisa plasmada en su perfecto rostro.

_—_¿Qué haces aquí, Em? –le preguntó.

_—_He venido a buscaros. No me cogíais el móvil ni tu ni Jazz –estalló en una nueva carcajada- él y la pequeña duendecillo también estaban ocupados.

Después de todo lo que había pasado ese día ya no me sorprendía nada.

Mientras hablábamos del tema, Alice y Jasper aparecieron cogidos de la mano y caminando hacia nosotros.

_—_¡Hola chicos! ¿Habéis pasado una buena tarde? –sonrió Alice.

_—_Muy buena –respondió Edward de inmediato.

_—_¡Ya lo creo, ¿eh Bells?! –exclamó Emmett, a quién hice callar con una colleja.

_—_¡Eh! ¿Qué os parece si vamos a cenar? –nos volvimos todos hacia Jasper, que sonreía feliz por su propuesta, que todos aceptamos.

Emmett dijo que nos viésemos en Port Ángeles en una hora, ya que él pasaría a buscar a su novia Rosalie antes. Les conocíamos porque venían a nuestro curso y realmente nos caían muy bien. Alice y yo sonreímos contentas de quedar con ellos también. Iba a dirigirme al Porsche de Alice, pero un brazo en mi cintura me hizo pararme.

_—_¿A dónde vas? –susurró Edward en mi oído.

Me estremecí al notar su aliento en mi cuello, pero me giré lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos.

_—_¿Al coche?

_—_Está allá –señaló con la cabeza un Volvo plateado que había aparcado a un lado y me sonrió- si quieres ir conmigo, claro.

Mi desconcierto se desvaneció, y no se de donde saqué el valor para ponerme de puntillas y unir nuestros labios en un beso, que él correspondió.

_—_Me encantaría.

**

* * *

****Y aquí os dejo un One-shot que se me ocurrió el otro día, en clase de Historia del Pensamiento…un pedazo de clase súper divertida, como podré****is deducir ;)**

**Espero que os haya gustado :) Si ha sido así, me haríais muy feliz si me lo dijeseis…¡Ya sabéis como! Jeje**

**De mis otras historias actualizaré la semana que viene lo más seguro :D**

**¡Un beso enorme!**

_Ali._


End file.
